Curious
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: Yami just wanted to read his book, was that so wrong? Apparently it was to Bakura. But who said being a little curious was a bad thing? R&R! Yaoi: Darkshipping: YYYB: Fluffy oneshot.


Title: Curious

Pairing: Yami no Yuugi/Yami no Bakura Rating: PG (Really, though, there's nothing in it)  
Warning(s): O.o...Fluff? Shounen-ai? Books? Yeah, that's really it, I guess... 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Yuugioh or the book _Eragon._ If I did, well…let's say it wouldn't be very pretty…or child safe…or hygienic…

Book quotes:_ Italics_  
Story: Normal print

Enjoy!

* * *

_Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except his crimson hair and maroon eyes..._

"What are you doing?"

Yami no Yuugi nearly jumped out of his skin when the breath of a deep voice lightly tickled his right ear. Clutching his heart in a vain attempted to decrease its sudden, abrupt rate, he turned, with the best scowl he could muster under such conditions, towards the intruder of his third book of the evening...

...Just to have Yami no Bakura to stare at him in utter curiosity.

"What?"

"...Nothing."

The book, which had fallen out of the former one's hands, was picked up and placed back onto its owner's lap. The owner himself then glowered at the man who disturbed him and his peaceful solitude, placing a hand under his chin in the process.

"What?"

"...Why must you always do that?"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, as if the question was the answer itself. Instead, he maneuvered behind the former pharaoh in the high-back chair, positioning himself so his legs were open and the latter fell back against his chest. His strong, slender arms encircled the waist of the one in front of him, while his chin rested on the crest between his neck and his shoulder. Yami, who usually had a pet-peeve of having those who were not his hikari touching him, leaned into the taller one's embrace, a tired sigh escaping his lips...

...Because, contrary to the faces he made he usually made in these situations, Bakura was actually somewhat soft.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you insist on reading so much?" Bakura picked up the book with less than deserved enthusiasm and looked at with a quirked, slender, white eyebrow. The fire-haired spirit snatched the book back just before the other threw it on the floor.

"Reading is good for you. You can learn a lot from reading a good book," Yami responded automatically, as though he had memorized the question for an oral exam. Bakura, however, was less than convinced, but said nothing as the former pharaoh opened the book once again.

All was quiet for a moment's time, which actually began to worry the former ruler. He knew all too well that the messy-haired thief was could never stay silent for more than fifteen seconds without causing something akin to complete and utter chaos.

...He was still behind him, right?

Bakura seemed to have read the other's mind, for he suddenly made his present known to the other…a little too known...

"Bakura, s-stop it!"

Bakura grinned as he ceased-for the moment-placing gentle, soft kisses upon Yami's neck. He tightened his grip on the smaller man while Yami himself squirmed feverishly in the embrace. A blush settled on the King of Games' face (causing Bakura's grin to widen) as the book, once again, fell from its owner's hands.

Trying to-and failing-pick up the gravitational suffering book, Yami turned to the other, a sour look in his eyes. But he had to control himself from doing anything childish and fall into Bakura's little game. If there was one thing Yami prized more than almost anything, it was his dignity: There was no way that the Pharaoh of Egypt was going to lose his pride to this psychotic tomb robber.

"Pharaoh, is that a pout I see?"

...It is probably a good thing that Yami is now the former Pharaoh of Egypt…

"Be quiet, tomb robber," Yami glowered at the taller man as he tried, once again, to worm his way out of the thief's hold-and failing miserably-as the thief began to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

"...What it's called?"

"Hmm?" A silence had placed itself over the two; Yami-momentarily, of course-ceasing his fidgeting. The thief buried his face deeper into the crest of Yami's neck in a embarrassed matter, hoping the other didn't witness the sudden blush on his face. "The book...What is its name?"

A small smile played on the once-divine leader's lips. The tables were turned, for now. He leaned into the other's hold once again and whispered softly, "Eragon."

"...What is it about?"

"I do not know the entirety of the plot, I just started it. But the general summary is that a young boy discovers a dragon egg and, well, all the adventures that come along with their bonds friendship and trust."

"...Hn. Sounds interesting." Bakura's face appeared and his chin rested again upon Yami's shoulder, his tone dripping thick with sarcasm. Yami stiffened in the hold, slightly ashamed that he couldn't make a book that he have heard given so much praise seem more interesting. Quietly muttering, he softly replied, "It's better than it might sound."

"Oh really? Tell me about it then, in your own words."

"Huh?"

Bakura glared lightly at the one in front of him as Yami turned to face him. The thief hated to repeat himself, and Yami knew this fact knew all too well. However, Yami's naivety made this truth a little vague at times.

"You heard me. Tell me about the book in your own words."

"Um...Well...I've only just finished the prologue now...And, well...there was this thing called a Slade and, from what I've read, his kind are evil, I suppose...because, well, this particular one was suppose to foil the delivery of this...object...in which he and his army of Urals--these troll-ish like creatures--did, excepted one elf, the leader, a woman...for she...uh...escaped...with the object...and that is as far I've gotten, at the moment..."

Yami proceeded to smacked himself again (mentally, mind you; he was sure Bakura thought of him as an idiot enough as is was) when he finally got the slur of words out of his mouth. He turned away from the thief, embarrassed and ashamed to say the least. He could never understand why he acted like such a fool in front of Bakura at times. Such are the requirements of love, he supposed. But, dear Ra, it was like hell for the former ruler.

"Funny, that doesn't some like sound like the summary you told me."

"Well, i-it's only the prologue, not the story itself. The summary probably applies to the story..."

Bakura smiled and snuggled into the self-establishing embrace. He loved seeing the constantly confident, haughtily proud Pharaoh become nervous and flustered under pressure. A strange enjoyment, he knew, but when you were the lover of a former monarch, simple things like this were sometimes a nice thing promised to you at the end of the day...well, if you're the Thief King of Ancient Egypt, anyway.

...And besides, that pout is just too adorable to pass up.

"...Why don't we make it a little interesting?" the thief inquired. Yami turned his head towards the other once again, curiosity placed on his sharp features.

"By how?"

"Heh. My dear, dear pharaoh, you can be so dense sometimes," was Bakura's whispered answer as ran his fingers through Yami's silky locks of crimson, searing black, and dirty blond as Yami turned his entire body towards the other man. Bakura's other arm abandoned Yami's waist and journeyed their way up to his shoulders, pulling their owner even closer to the thief. Yami felt a shiver vibrate down his spine as he peered into the thief's half-lidded, maroon eyes, glazed over with something akin to lustful mischief.

Amethyst eyes widen suddenly as a force turn his head to the side and Bakura's lips-and tongue-found their way to Yami's right ear, along the soft patch of skin underneath it. He tried to valiantly to fight against it but his efforts were in vain. The pharaoh let out a quiet moan of pleasure, indicating that, though his mind might have protest, all rejection towards this was not realized; his body was enjoying this attention fully, complete with obvious sounds and playful movements.

"So, the pharaoh is enjoying this, is he?" Bakura grinned, running a hand underneath the smaller one's shirt and letting a finger glide, slowly, down the middle of his chest. Yami's eyes began to cloud over with reawaking seduction. He had forgotten how nice this felt…

Bakura's lips found their way to the other's jaw line, wet kisses placed along it feverishly. The affectionate kisses made their journey down towards Yami's neck, sucking lightly on the skin--save for one part, on which he suck on more harshly (and Yami letting out a gasp because of it). The crest of the other's neck possessed an indescribable mark, a strange sight for those of native, modern love, but was a normal sight for those of the ancient ways of amore.

"…'K-Kura…I-". Whatever sentence Yami was trying to create was suddenly quieted as Bakura covered the monarch's mouth with his own, nibbling on former king's upper lip. The kiss deepened as Yami responded to it fully, another moan escaping in the process. The thief ran his tongue across the pharaoh's bottom lip, asking for acceptance into his mouth, in which to monarch gave with no attempted hesitation. The two battled hungrily for dominance over each other, exploring the wet caverns of the others' mouths; Their new found love was infantile, yes, but the attitudes of two three thousand-and then some-spirits had, apparently, stayed the same.

…The thief tastes like cinnamon, Yami thought vaguely, and honey and bitter types of rich, unknown spices. He wondered he tastes like…obviously something nice at least; the thief was not lightening the kiss at all, and did not seem like he would be any time soon…

…And indeed, Bakura was enjoying the mixture of different, sweet tropical fruits he discovered in Yami's mouth, along with a intoxication sweet vanilla and the faintest scent of lavender that seem to find their way to his nostrils…

However, because of the limitation of organic bodies, as they have previously discovered, they broke apart to collect the breaths used up so vigorously.

"…There now, do you think that was exciting enough?" Bakura said, grinning through shallow breaths. Yami nodded slightly, he himself panting as well. Although, the scourching kiss did not prevent a yawn from escaping the monarch's lips as his breath returned normally to him. Bakura looked strangely at the other, wondering how he could possible yawn after something like that. Under normal circumstances, something like that might have offended the thief (was he not interesting enough to pay attention to?), but, then again, under normal circumstances, the Thief King would have never even fathom the idea of falling for the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. That was rude, I-" Yami kept his gaze down as yet another blush formed on his face. However, his apologizes were silence by the thief sudden question.

"Would you want me to retrieve a blanket for you?"

"What?" Bakura's face held pure amusement when Yami's questioning eyes looked into his own.

"You're obviously tired, from reading all of these books I gather. And I do not want to keep you up any longer than I've already have. So, do you want for me to retrieve you a blanket so you can rest properly?"

Yami looked away for a moment, his obvious choice being no, but a blanket did sound nice right about now...

Suddenly, the former ruler thought of something.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Bakura was already moving out of their hold, but Yami held him back for a second.

"… But…stay here…with me?"

Then Bakura gave the other one of his rare, genuine smiles: the type that took a month to achieve pseudo-perfection, that made the thief glow with an unworldly light that seem to only strengthen his beauty...The kind of smile that made Yami realize truly, madly, utterly in love he was...

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my pharaoh."

* * *

Yuugi unlocked the to Kame Shop, gesturing Jonouchi and Ryou in with understandable hurry; Mother Nature decided cruelty against kindness today and graced all of Domino's residents and harsh storm of hail and slush this February evening, the usual long-awaited type of weather for adolescents, except this forecast was not predicted as most of them are, so many people were caught somewhat-if not complete-off guard.

The three teens brushed the snow off themselves, laughing at their predicament (I mean, how ironic is it to be caught in the middle of the-very much-open clearing of the local park during the beginning of a snowstorm?).They walk through the 'shop' part of the establishment and up the stairs, lightly taking about the sudden change of weather, the 'dramatic' raise in homework, and the new girl who is suspected to be an ex-convict. By time they reached Yuugi's and his Grandfather's living room, the topic the conversation had switch onto Yuugi's newly built fireplace.

"…and Jii-san and I had to stay in a hotel for three days because the workers were afraid the smoke and stuff would float up to our rooms. Plus, we really couldn't get down here because of all the construction. But it was worth it because it's huge and-," Yuugi silenced his story of how the fireplace came to be a regular in his home when he heard soft snoring in his living room. At first, he believed it to be his imagination, but-as he glanced at his companions-he soon realized he was not the only who's ears picked up this noise.

"Hello? Jii-san?" Yuugi meekly questioned. Nothing. He also noted that the fireplace had been lit, the dancing flames creating unrecognizable shadows that moved and played excitingly upon the walls, something he forgot to realized when they first step through the second-level doorway.

'Too light to be Jii-san, 'Yuugi logically hypothesized. Another light snore. This time it was accompanied by some soft movements, all noises seemed to come from the comforter facing the fireplace in front them. Ryou stood slightly rigid, as did Yuugi. Jou, on the other hand, bailed his fist tightly, ready for anything that might possibly happen.

Then, at that moment, the smallest of the three suddenly remember a decision his dark half had made earlier today that set the stage for this predicament, giggling at how forgetful he was.

"Oh right…Guys, we can relax. It's only Yami," Yuugi laughed lightly. The two other teens then relaxed their bodies and nerves, relieved to know they were not in any real danger--unless they decided to wake the former king up, they decided. Yuugi walked over to the comforter to prove his guess was correct when he stopped, wide-eyed, in front of the chair.

"Yug, what is it?" Jou questioned as he caught Yuugi's surprised stare. He and Ryou accompanied their friend's side to see the problem when they, too, finding themselves gapping at the sight before them.

Bakura had indeed retrieve the blanket, and kept his promise to the pharaoh. The two were curled up underneath the comforter the thief had discovered, Yami laying contently upon Bakura's rising and falling chest, while the latter's arm were wrapped loosely-but protectively-around the other. Ryou and Yuugi, after getting over the shock of seeing the two 'hated rivals' together like this, both shared a quiet, simultaneous 'aww'; they suspected their darker halves had crushes on each other for quite some time now. Jou, on the other hand, could not decide upon being happy for the two, or upset, or disgusted, or just plain confused. Seeing that the last was the probably the logical (and least offending to anyone in present company), the blond teen decided on wide, large eyes, uneven, comical eyebrows, and an opened mouth.

"But…they…he…um…what?" Jou said the intelligible sting of words with a slightly pointed finger at the two sleeping peacefully. Yuugi and Ryou laughed lightly at Jou's expression and gently pushed the latter upstairs to Yuugi's room; He could show the fireplace to them later.

_'Come to me, Eragon, for I have answers to all you ask'. A measure of peace and satisfaction consoled Eragon._

_'…I will come…'_

Bakura unconsciously wrapped his arm tighter around Yami's shoulders, along with clutching something tighter in his hand. They had managed to get through the entire book, together, and could not wait for the next of the trilogy…the both of them could not wait…

Now, Bakura has a favorite new book.

Nevertheless, he still hates reading.

* * *

Kind of unexpected of me, but I love this pairing to death! Such an awesome couple, don't ya think? Hehe.

Darkshipping FOVEVER!

Bye!

Twilight's Shadow

P.S.: I know the ending sucked. Sorry, I was writing this thing for about a mouth now…Gomen… P.S.S.: 7 and 1/8 pages…Wow…


End file.
